A purple pair of shoes costs $$11$, and a white necklace costs $$11$. The purple pair of shoes costs how many times as much as the white necklace costs?
The cost of the purple pair of shoes is a multiple of the cost of the white necklace, so find the result of dividing. This result, called the quotient, is $$11 \div $11$ $$11 \div $11 = 1$ The purple pair of shoes costs $1$ times as much as the white necklace costs.